


偷袭

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye





	偷袭

巴基不知道这是怎么开始的。

他只是像平常那出任务，结果在一片雾气缭绕的树林里与山姆走散。当他谨慎地停在原地观察周围，他的老友年轻时候的模样却忽然出现在眼前。

巴基以为出现了幻觉——真正的史蒂夫 罗杰斯现在毫无疑问地在他们的公寓里睡觉，老年生活快要走到尽头。

他毫不犹豫地瞄准这个和美国队长长得一模一样的人，开枪之前却被一股不知名的气体迷晕。

倒地之前，他模糊地听到对面的人委屈地说了一句：“为什么你的枪会瞄准我？你不爱我了吗？”

巴基是被后穴的异样惊醒的。他发现自己光溜溜地被按在一张软绵绵的大床上，浑身上下都没有力气。

史蒂夫几乎是失去理智地用力揉捏那两片饱满白皙的臀瓣，他一边拍打一边缓慢地将阴茎塞进巴基的后穴。

“感觉到我了吗，宝贝？”他趴在巴基耳边问，而被进去的那个人实在没法说什么，只能发出小动物似得呜咽。

巴基好不容易能够发出声：“停下……如果你是史蒂夫的话。你会后悔的。”

史蒂夫不置可否地嗤笑一声。

插进去实在不算困难，身下这个男人的后穴从七十年前起就已经自顾自地妄想着属于史蒂夫，再加上药物作用，就好像一个量身定做的套子，饥渴又水淋淋地邀请史蒂夫的性器。

史蒂夫太长了，又长又大，巴基忍不住攒紧手下的床单。那根即将带给他快乐的东西越探越深，他甚至有种胃部被顶到的错觉。

“呜太深了……停下……”

巴基有些受不住了。与快感相比疼痛算不了什么，趴在他身上的男人轻车熟路地顶弄磨蹭他的前列腺，像不经意，又肯定是在故意玩弄。

而史蒂夫同样呼吸不稳，额头渗出些汗。肉穴包裹阴茎蠕动，仿佛有意识地吮吸般抚慰着这根东西，史蒂夫忍得难受，安慰了他两句，继而突然开始用力操干这柔软温热的穴。

他先是匀速进攻，一边动作一边揉捏巴基胸前的乳珠。巴基则用右手套弄自己半硬的阴茎，史蒂夫抓住他的手向后方摸去。

他的手指感觉到了史蒂夫的老二和自己后穴连接的地方。巴基确定过高的热度让他的脑子现在一片浆糊，他顺着穴口露出的那点摸向史蒂夫的囊袋，纤长的手指又按了按对方的会阴处。

他的手立马被老友抓起来按在头顶。

史蒂夫不再循序渐进，发了疯一般用力撞击巴基的屁股，阴囊打在雪白的屁股上留下红痕。

巴基被撞得向前爬去，他的阴茎已经不用抚摸便硬的像块铁，他哽咽着哀求操着自己的人：“慢——慢一点，史蒂夫，我受不住的……”

“你可以。”

他像个无情的独裁者，对巴基的求饶无动于衷，他狠狠拧了把巴基的乳珠，得来他悲鸣似得呻吟。

史蒂夫顶着他的前列腺，四倍的力气和速度去撞那一片。他的抽插过于凶狠，巴基的穴口和甬道出现一股火烧般的热辣感。

巴基觉得自己要被史蒂夫点燃，烧成一堆灰烬了。

“啊啊啊太棒了……不，别来了……咿啊……”巴基几乎是神志不清地在呻吟，他的身体在颤抖，扭动着腰想要逃开超级士兵的这根阴茎。

史蒂夫敏锐地察觉到他的退缩，一瞬间如同被激怒的雄兽般不管不顾地开始啃咬巴基的脖颈、肩部和整片脊背，于是他的雌兽颤抖着扬起脖子，呜咽着请求伴侣手下留情。

史蒂夫仗着这张湿润小穴的温顺，恶狠狠地在他的体内逞凶，他捏着巴基的下巴吻他，温柔地唇齿纠缠，与他下半身的狠意截然不同。

他搂住巴基的腰，缓下了操干的动作，不等巴基松一口气，阴茎埋在穴内转换体位，强壮的手臂稳稳地提着巴基的上半身。

巴基终于哭出来了。

那根烙铁一样的棍子顶着他最敏感的地方转了一圈，巴基几乎是被快感逼得眼前一黑。

他凑过去用力咬史蒂夫的耳朵，几乎要咬出血珠，泪水混合着汗水蹭到史蒂夫脸上。史蒂夫顺着姿势吮吸啃咬他的喉结处，引得后穴一阵紧缩。

“你要吃掉我吗？”他天真又委屈地哭着问。

“我正在吃你。别急，宝贝。”史蒂夫粗喘一声，将巴基的两条细瘦但力量充沛的腿架在肩上，两只手臂穿过巴基的膝盖窝，搂紧他的腰，一下子站起来。

“看看你这完美的屁股，它吸得好紧。”史蒂夫夸赞道。

他几乎将巴基整个人对折，巴基尖叫一声，搂住史蒂夫的脖子。

他对待我就像对待一个性爱玩具。巴基这样模糊地意识到，并奇特地为此感到满足。

史蒂夫就这样抱着整个巴基，手臂控制着巴基的身体一上一下地吞吃他的阴茎。悬空的体位让巴基几乎是坐在史蒂夫的老二上，快感直冲天灵盖，他隐约感觉到对方甚至想要把两颗卵蛋也塞进去。

“去床上！随便怎么样都好，不要这样！”巴基崩溃地哭喊着，过多的快感已经让他不知不觉中射了一次。

这次史蒂夫倒是随他的自愿，将被折磨得脚趾都在抽搐的巴基扔在软床上。巴基蜷缩起身体，而史蒂夫将巴基射在自己腹肌上的精液涂抹在他的冰凉的振金手臂上。

“我爱你。”史蒂夫一边喃喃地说，一边重新进入他，“他有什么资格拥有你，亲爱？我爱你爱到失去理智。”

巴基睁开被泪水糊住睫毛的眼，隐约看到对方那张英俊的脸上夹杂着痛苦和愤恨。他好像明白这个史蒂夫在说什么，又希望自己不明白。

史蒂夫像一个不知疲倦的打桩机，将巴基的后穴牢牢定在他的阴茎上，巴基恍惚地摸了摸自己的腹部，仿佛能够摸到史蒂夫快速操着他的那根粗大老二。

“你爱我吗？爱这根让你快乐的东西吗？”史蒂夫一边问，一边继续操干。巴基感觉到屁股里的东西开始越胀越大，他恐惧又无力地摇了摇头。

史蒂夫再次捏住他的下巴，咬牙切齿道：“说你爱我。”

巴基感觉到已经的下半身的感觉有点不太对劲，不是射精的快感，更像是被快感逼出了另外一种反应。他惊恐地奋力挣扎，却被史蒂夫更用力地顶了一记。

“我，我……呜……”巴基的用双手捂住脸，崩溃地大哭，“——我爱你！我爱你！”

伴随着后穴里一股喷射的精液，他被烫得四肢发麻，小腹里的感觉终于被快感和精液压垮，阴茎射出一股腥黄的液体，顺着大腿混合着两人的精液流下。

巴基是一个人在凌晨回到公寓的。他一身疲惫，身上还有污秽液体没有洗干净。

年迈的史蒂夫看起来急得要命，他想要扶巴基回房间，却在靠近好友时就被拒绝。

史蒂夫困惑又着急，直到他看到巴基的喉结出一个已经消了大半的青紫的吻痕。

年老的史蒂夫 罗杰斯忽然浑身发冷，不甚清晰的意识里第一次意识到他好像正在失去巴基。


End file.
